Instantes
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: Retazos de un sueño que parecen recuerdos lejanos, instantes perdidos que carecen de una explicación" —Uchiha Itachi, Yabla Principios de la Psicología—
1. Describir: ¿Quien es?

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto__, never mía (ojalá fueran mía xD, habría miles de cosas que cambiaría del manga). No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, sino por pura diversión._

_**Comentarios:** Esto pertenece a la Tabla "Principios de la Psicología" y es sobre Itachi Uchiha, dedicada a Miu-chan, quien se empeñó en que la hiciera sobre este personaje. _

_

* * *

_

**1- Describir**

_"Siempre se había sentido capaz de asesinar sin razón, hasta ahora"_

Describir…

Describir las cosas es fácil. Uno pude decir que un pájaro es amarillo y ruidoso, ya que canta a diario. También puedes describir el aspecto físico de una persona, siempre puedes decir que un muchacho es alto o bajo, rubio o moreno, ojos azules o ojos negros...

Uchiha Itachi había sido un experto en la descripción de personas o de animales, no pecaría de mentiroso si dijera que él es el mejor miembro descriptivo que había en Akatsuki, hasta ahora.

Mientras estaba sentado sobre uno de los árboles que había cerca del área de Konoha, observaba como la lluvia, fría y cortante, golpeaba su cuerpo y su rostro y lo llenaba de una sensación placentera, como de quitarle un peso de encima. Él sabía describirse, por supuesto que sabía. Sabía como era psicológicamente y sabía como lo habían descrito. Era un Akatsuki, un frío asesino sin escrúpulos que había asesinado a todo su clan sin que le temblara el pulso, dejando solo vivo a su hermano menor, para que un día él terminara con su existencia. La lluvia hacía que todas aquellas imágenes de las muertes que había provocado volaran lejos de donde se encontraba.

Si mirada se volvió hacia la puerta de la villa y un cosquilleo no identificado recorrió su estómago. ¿Cómo describir aquello? No había explicación.

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante los gritos que su cerebro, siempre obrando fríamente y meticulosamente, le estaba dictando. No lo habían visto, y eso lo tenía claro, por lo que no le haría daño a nadie si se quedaba viendo allí. Sus ojos estaban todavía puestos en la entrada. Allí los dos guardias de la puerta estaban hablando con una muchacha y por alguna extraña razón, a él le sonaba ese aire despreocupado y cálido que la chica tenía.

El verbo _describir _se había quedado perdido en algún lugar de su cabeza y en esos momentos no quería recuperarlo. Nunca había bajado la guardia, nunca había dejado que sus impulsos llegaran hasta su cerebro y lo nublaran por completo. Jamás, eso sería un enorme fallo. En aquellos momentos no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza que donde había visto antes a esa chica.

En aquellos momentos Uchiha Itachi había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Había perdido la razón que le dictaba sus pasos.

Nada era racional, nada era descriptivo.

Sentimientos que flotaban ante él y que no sabía que eran, ni de donde procedían. El siempre frio Uchiha mayor, no sabía como reaccionar.

—Itachi-san… —susurró una voz a su lado, el Uchiha se volvió con el rostro impasible—. Debemos irnos, no hay nada que hacer aquí. Aunque no estaría mal que nos describieran los de Konoha, una pelea no iría nada mal.

Siempre tan modesto Kisame.

Itachi dio una mirada furtiva a la puerta, donde todavía estaban hablando los dos guardias y la chica sin identificación y se dio la vuelta para perderse por el bosque, con una gran incógnita en su cerebro.

¿Por qué no podía describir?

* * *

_¡Hai!_

_Permitidme decir que soy nueva en el fandom de Naruto xP. Esto no es un fic largo sorbre Itchi y un OC ni a la largas, solo es una tabla sobre Uchiha Itachi y esta fue una idea que se me ocurrió, y la verdad no me desagradó. Si, se que no describí a la muchacha, pero así queda a la imaginación de todas ustedes con quien se encuentra Itachi y todo eso :) En el último capitulo (esto solo consta de 4 capítulos) diré sobre quien está basada esta viñeta, o sea diré quien era la muchacha._

_En un principio actualizaré mañana, el lunes y el martes, si puedo, por que el lunes y el martes tengo exámenes, así que no se si podré, de todas formas, sabed que lo terminaré en esta semana :P_

_¿Reviews? Me ponen Happy._

_Y me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo_


	2. Explicar: Equipo

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto__, never mía (ojalá fueran mía xD, habría miles de cosas que cambiaría del manga). No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, sino por pura diversión._

_**Comentarios:** Esto pertenece a la Tabla "Principios de la Psicología" y es sobre Itachi Uchiha. _

_

* * *

_

**2- Explicar  
**

_"Las palabras se atascan en sus labios más no puede emitir sonido"_

Explicar, todo el mundo sabe explicar cualquier cosa, objeto, sentimiento o sensación. Es racional. Alguien que no puede explicar algo tiene un grabe problema.

Itachi estaba en una de las mesas que estaba en aquella casita que usaban como cuartel. Y la imagen de la muchacha que había visto en la puerta de Konoha, seguía vagando por su mente, como un revoloteo infantil y gracioso. Le era conocida. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que la muchacha había mantenido una conversación con él, pero no sabía exactamente cuando ni donde. Era extraño, demasiado extraño.

Kisame, su compañero de equipo, había optado por dejarlo solo, el silencio era algo que le gustaba demasiado al Uchiha mayor, y no iba a renunciar a ello. Por eso seguía allí sentado sin emitir ninguna palabra.

Debía de explicar... ¿Explicar el que? Si ni siquiera podía explicarse a sí mismo por que su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas en torno a la imagen de la muchacha que había visto antes. Estúpido. Era simplemente estúpido. Y carecía de una explicación.

Sabía que volvería a verla, o al menos lo intentaría, ya que el líder los volvería a mandar a Konoha a por el kyuubi, aunque las oportunidades se les estaban acabando en aquellos momentos habían fallado mucho.

Itachi volvió dejar que su cabeza volara lejos, hacia Konoha, en el momento en el que él todavía era joven...

_—I-ta-chi —la muchacha deletreó mientras meneaba su dedo en sentido de negación y dibujaban una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro._

_—Es la tercera vez que fallas un lanzamiento, Uchiha —una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro del chico que estaba junto a la muchacha._

_Si no los hubieran conocido hubieran dicho que eran hermanos. _

_La muchacha tenía el cabello de un color negro, atado en dos coletas bajas y con mechones de color violeta adornándolo, unos hermosos ojos color violeta adornaban su redonda cara con expresión graciosa. El muchacho era más alto que ella, sin embargo tenía las mismas características que la muchacha, llevaba el cabello no muy corto y de color negro como el carbón, mientras que sus ojos conservaban el mismo color que el de la chica, violetas._

_Los tres estaban en los campos de entrenamiento, apenas eran las diez de la mañana. _

_—Deizu-kun, —la morena se volvió hacia su hermano con expresión severa— no lo molestes. _

_Deizuke bufó molesto al escuchar el "apodo" que su hermana había decidido usar esta semana con él. _

_—Yo no tengo la culpa de que el portador del Sharingan esté así —sentenció mientras se encogía de hombros._

_Itachi no hizo caso a los comentarios de su compañero, básicamente lo ignoró, y siguió con su tarea de entrenar. Había perfeccionado mucho sus técnicas, si seguía así... Sin duda alguna llegaría a hacer lo que se propusiera._

_—Itachi-kun, —Haruka lo sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿sucede algo?_

_—Nada —contestó tajantemente mientras la morena bufaba. Si había algo que Haruka sabía hacer era comprender a sus compañeros de equipo, y realmente se le daba genial._

_—Itachi-teme, sabes que Haruka nunca se equivoca a si pregunta "¿sucede algo?" —Deizuke saltó del árbol en el que se encontraba para quedarse al lado de su hermana._

_Itachi le lanzó una mirada de "mejor te callas" y volvió a su tarea._

_—Sabes que nos tienes aquí, Itachi-kun. Somos un equipo. _

_Los dos hermanos habían dicho la frase a la vez sin pensarlo. Pero Itachi se dio cuenta de ello._

Todos eso había sucedido unos meses antes de que él exterminara el clan. Ellos se decían sus amigos aunque él nunca los había considerado como tales, al menos no en todo el sentido de la palabra. Nadie sabía que él fuese un Jounin a tan corta edad a la vez un ANBU, con lo que ese "equipo" solo era una tapadera.

Y si fuera...

* * *

_Yap ^^_

_Sorry por el retraso, dos exámenes y hoy ya fue que tuve el día libre, simplemente odio ser estudiante de último año de bachiller, demasiado estres xD._

_¿Decidme que os parecen Haruka & Deizuke? Sii, se que Itachi no tuvo casi tiempo de estar en un equipo, por eso puse que era una tapadera, solo para aparentar. Además, no se vio tampoco la "amistad" de Itachi con otros por eso, quise poner algo parecido a un team, se me hacía gracioso ver a Itachi en un equipo. xD_

**_¿Reviews?_**_ Me ponen Happy._

_Y me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo_


End file.
